A Samurai is Living in my Backyard
by Baka10
Summary: What happens when a famous scientist of many talents, Kyo Megupoid, father of Gumi, tears the fabric of time? Well just two dimensions colliding giving Gumi and Gakupo a ride of their life.   First shot at a fantasy story...  GumiXGakupo


_I have a samuri living in my backyard. Let me start from the beginning. _

_"_Microwave dinners again," I yelled down the stairs. "I came home late from tennis so I don't have time to cook anything!"

"Okay," my father yelled from the basement, "Don't worry about making mine, I've almost done on cracking this!" His voice raised almost an octave, he was getting more excited with each word. "Gumi! Honey, if I break this code a whole new world could lay at mankind's hands!" I chuckled to myself, my father, maybe one of the most prominent minds of the millenium, was deluding his mind with dreams of other dimensions, or something like that... Math and science like that gives me a headache, something that kills my father. I'm more hands on and artistic.

"Okay, I'll leave your's in the freezer!" I began to put my bags and tennis equipment away, but my father yelled up the stairs.

"Honey, What's burning?" I flipped around to see a cloud of smoke from the microwave. I ran for it, opened it up, smoke setting off the fire alarm. "Honey, you already are the daughter of a rocket scientist, amongst other professions such as biologist, but shouldn't you at least know how to work a microwave?"

"Shut up!" I slammed the door to the basement shut. Sure, I cooked meals for dinner every night, but they always seemed to burn. "At least it's edible," I mumbled to myself. As I was trying the chew burnt carrots, an explosion rang through the house. "Dad?" I flung the door open, smoke billowed out of the basement.

"I'm okay! But I hope I didn't damage the fabric of time!" I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, I think the space-time whatchamacallit will survive." I hit an button to start the air purifier, which had been put in for times such as this. "Don't worry," I joked, "If you ripped it I'm sure I can sew i-" I froze as a strange man looked at me. I grabbed a can of Mace from my back pocket. "I don't know what you want, but you should leave." He cocked his head looking at the spray as if it was a foreign food.

"What is that?" He took a step torwards me.

"Back off! I won't hesitate to spray!"

"Spray what?" He took another step. "Who are yo-" I sprayed right in his eyes. "Waaaah!" He clutched his face. "What form of wizardry is this!" He rolled around on the floor. My father stampeded up the stairs.

"What's with all the yelling?" He stopped at the sight at the of the man rolling on the floor. He stared, stared some more, and finally his face registered some emotion. At first he began chuckling, but soon he was madly cackling.

"Wow Dad, way to be a mad scientist..." The strange man even stopped rolling around and stared. Dad wiped a tear away and regained composure.

"I'm sorry," he thrusted his hand towards the man, "I'm Kyo Megupoid." The man stared at his hand. "Is this not how you introduce yourself where you come from?" The man broke into a smiled in understandment. He bowed respectfully.

"Greetings! I'm Gakupo!" He smiled and I noticed the strange clothes he was wearing. It was a white kimono with a black under garment and a long sword hung off his belt. "She isn't going to spray that demon air at me again, is she?" My father noticed the Mace can I was still firmly gripping. He swatted the can away.

"I'm sorry for my daughter's rude behavior." He turned to me. "Honey, this nice man is from the other dimension I was talking about!"

"Whaaaaat!" I gaped at him. "You can't be serious! He just some psycho that stumbled in!"

"So that's how I got here... Yes, it makes sense now!" The man twirled his hair in his 'thought.'

"You don't understand anything! A few minutes ago you called pepper spray "demon air"!" Both of them looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Yes," my father exclaimed."You shall stay with us until I can send you back to your world. But you must tell me about your world!"

"Of course! Where I come from, we are a peaceful nation, but are locked in a civil war right now. Other lands have strange creatures of many shapes! And..." Their voices faded as they walked away.

"I'm I the only sane one here," I cried at where they once stood. I tried to shake the shock away. "Y-Yeah... I need to caculate the essay and write the logarithms..."

**So this is what happens when I watch Esceflone (don't know how to spell it) and watch GumixGakupo songs. You people need to learn that those two aren't related! They don't even have the same last name! It's that they are brother/ sister products, the characters aren't related! Well my rant is over, I hope I can continue it and have a cleaner storyline than this... I also typed the whole thing on an iPad while watching Buck Rogers so...**


End file.
